darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
124
David leaves Victoria for the slaughter while the mysterious woman regales Maggie with tales of the legendary Phoenix. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. It is dusk at Collinwood and I am still held captive. I have lost hope until someone whose curiosity is stronger than his sense of danger found me. David doesn't understand why Victoria is behind the wall. She tells him they have to hurry, Matthew will kill them both if he finds them. Act I David still refuses to believe that Matthew is guilty, and Victoria fails to convince him otherwise. He tries to untie Victoria, then they hear a shutter banging. Victoria plans to tell all to the Sheriff; David doesn't want that out of fear of going to jail for aiding Matthew, so he leaves Victoria still tied up in the secret room. Act II Maggie and the Woman talk about the accident and Burke's trying to prove that he was wrongly sent to prison. The woman knew Burke, who she learns is rich. The woman tells Maggie, who's no gossip, that she came from Phoenix, Arizona, and tells her of the legendary bird who is born from its ashes after it dies which gave the city its name. Maggie talks of her dreams to leave Collinsport. The woman's been away from Collinsport for 10 years. Act III Matthew sees David coming out of the Old House. He catches the boy in a lie. Matthew hurts David, who escapes him. Act IV Sam visits the diner; he was on a drunken binge last night and hasn't been painting. Maggie suggests they move to Phoenix and points out the mystery woman. The woman reminds Sam of somebody. Maggie tells Sam about the woman's knowledge of the Collins family and the accident. A spooked Sam flees. Matthew returns to the Old House and is furious that Victoria's gag is loose. He plans to do something about David, who meanwhile comes home, screaming for Roger. Memorable quotes : Maggie: Burke's got a chip on his shoulder so big it's a wonder he can walk straight. ---- : Maggie: Have you come back to Collinsport to be reborn? : Laura: Either that or to die again. Dramatis personae * ← Thayer David as Matthew Morgan → * ← Diana Millay as Laura Collins → * ← Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans → * ← David Ford as Sam Evans → * ← David Henesy as David Collins → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 122. * Diana Millay is credited as Laura Collins in this episode, although her name still hasn't been spoken on-screen. * The recording slate is held on Alexandra Moltke's lap, which she playfully bounces up and down on her knee. Story * Laura has been away from Collinsport for 10 years. Bloopers and continuity errors * Matthew flubs and calls "the old house" the "big house." * Ohrbach's is misspelled in the credits as Orhbach's. * When David runs out of the Old House at the end of the first act, the sound effect for the door slamming occurs before the door actually closes. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 124 on the IMDb0124